Playing With Loaded Guns
by uniwonder
Summary: IDW-verse. Moonracer is the newest member of the Wreckers - and Perceptor's new responsibility. While out on a mission, things get pretty heated in the hide site. Perceptor/Moonracer. Sticky.


_Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers, nor am I making any profit by writing this._

Pairing: Perceptor/Moonracer  
Warnings: Sticky

* * *

**Playing With Loaded Guns**

Moonracer peered through her scope, watching the convoy trek across the barren landscape. She was one of the best sharpshooters Cybertron had to offer, and she had one mech to thank—Perceptor. The femme used to make a habit of paying him a visit as he slaved over a new invention, bringing him energon or just keeping him company when no one else would. In turn, the scientist considered her to be his only friend and confidant.

"_Hey, I brought you some energon."_

_Perceptor lifted his gaze. "Oh, thank you." He offered a smile and took the cube. "What are you working on?" she asked. The mech took a deep breath and looked at the tangled mess of wires and metal. "Wheeljack's mistake, I'm afraid. I would much rather work on something more… productive."_

_Moonracer watched the scientist sip at the pale liquid, her smile widening as some of it ended up on his cheek. "What?" The femme reached up to swipe the excess away, but he flinched; Perceptor wasn't too fond of being touched. "You have some energon on your face," she said. He lifted a hand to wipe it away. "I'm sorry. I am not used to such contact." As if completely ignoring his words, Moonracer leaned in to place a chaste kiss to his cheek, right where the energon had been just seconds ago; reducing him to a blushing mess._

He's changed so much, since then…

She pulled her face away from the rifle, shifting her glance to the stoic mech. As her mentor, the sniper looked over his student with indifference and waited for her to either impress or disappoint. Deep down, Moonracer missed how polite and carefree the scientist was; but she could understand why he did what he did.

On the ground below, the convoy stalled. "Kill them." Moonracer nearly shivered at Perceptor's command. She returned to her rifle and adjusted the silencer before firing, knocking them down like some fairground game, until one was left standing. Moonracer registered movement out of the corner of her eye and pulled away, watching as Perceptor took aim. As the last Decepticon fell, Moonracer pulled away from her weapon. "So?" she inquired softly.

"You did well…"

She sat her rifle aside. "Not well enough." Moonracer was the newest member of the Wrecker team. That, coupled with her youthful appearance, had the others teasing her—even Verity would throw in an insult or two. It would seem that Perceptor was the only one who recognized her potential. Of course, Moonracer did act almost as stand-offish as the sniper. It was evident the war had changed her, too.

"You will need more practice, yes."

The femme leaned back against the wall, her legs pressed firmly together. It was a tight squeeze; neither Autobot could stand fully. For a moment, Moonracer felt just a bit uncomfortable. She was alone with a mech, after all. But, Perceptor would never take advantage of the situation and try anything, right?

She began to relax, and she got to thinking: If anyone, it would be him. "You are romantically involved with Powerglide?" Moonracer exhaled softly. "Not anymore," she said. "We lost touch. Why?" Perceptor simply gave a light shrug of his shoulder. "I was just curious, is all." They were friends—or, at least, she thought they were still friends. Moonracer took in a deep breath and crawled over to the sniper, moving to straddle his hips.

"What are you doing?" he asked firmly.

The femme said nothing as her small hands traced the outline of his chestplate. Perceptor attempted to push her from his lap, but she held on tightly—and, thanks to their tight confines, there wasn't much else he could do. "Moonracer, cease and desist," he urged. "_Now_."

"Perceptor…"

"Stop."

Moonracer narrowed her gaze and slapped him hard across the face. "That's for leaving Optimus. You should have known Kup would be a bad influence on you." Perceptor barely flinched at the strike, and turned his optics towards her. She could see how the irises rotated slowly as he studied her body language. "You have no control over what I do, or how I do it." Moonracer gritted her teeth. "Like how you allowed Prowl to—" She was unable to finish her retort as the scientist forced her back against the floor of their hideout, his hand now holding her jaw firmly; any harder, and the lower half of her face would be crushed. It was then, she was reminded of just how strong Perceptor was and how the mech was unaware of his strength.

"You will never speak of that again, to anyone. Do you understand?"

"Y-Yes…"

He relinquished his hold, slowly pulling away, when he felt her hands on him once again. Moonracer then stretched her arms above her head, letting her hands palm the wall. Perceptor supported his weight over her and lowered his lips to hers, deepening the gesture before moving to her jaw. "I've been waiting for you to do that for so long," she whispered as he buried his face against her neck cables.

The femme wasted no time in revealing herself to the scientist. Her pelvic plating retracted, leaving her interface exposed. Moonracer dimmed her optics as she sunk beneath his bulk. "I've never seen this side of you before." She nearly giggled with excitement as he worked his way in between her thighs. "I had always… fantasized about how you would be like… in bed. You used to be such a prude."

Perceptor paused for a moment, his pelvic armor retracting. At the subtle sound, Moonracer reached down and palmed the phallus—sizable, thick and quite long; designed with the characteristic plated ridges along the shaft, once used to increase chances of conception. At this point, raising hatchlings was pointless without the needed energon. Of course, such a thing was so easily overlooked.

At the touch, Perceptor felt a low rumble escape him. "You're bigger than I thought," she murmured, slowly stroking his length. The sniper parted his lips, feeling his arms tremble—if only they had more room. He sat up a bit, his shoulder armor grinding against the ceiling of their little hole in the wall. Moonracer caught on and positioned herself appropriately, his hands guiding the lower half of her body onto his lap.

The sharpshooter pressed her cheek against his chestplate, biting her lower lip as he penetrated her valve. She released a pained whimper, but quickly relaxed as he fully sheathed himself within her. Perceptor was fighting a losing battle; his self-control would dissolve, and he would become an animal driven solely on instinct. Moonracer didn't seem to mind. She pressed back against the wall above her head, each thrust causing her body to jerk upward. "Your first time," he forced out. The femme peered up into his dim optics, her teeth bared as she was overcome with need. It was difficult to formulate words when the ridges along his shaft scraped nearly every sensor node within her. But, once she was able…

"Don't… Don't fraggin' look at me." She slapped her hand over his optics while the other gripped his shoulder. Perceptor shook her hand away, his movements becoming more forceful. Moonracer soon felt her valve spiral down around his length, her frame becoming tense. Before she knew it, her systems were flooded with pleasure as her overload coursed through her body. She clawed at his armor, his name falling from her lips in a desperate plea for more.

Perceptor felt the ridges lock into place, causing Moonracer to struggle against him. "Get out," she spat. The scientist smirked a bit. "I intend to complete our session properly." He pressed deeper with each thrust, further seating himself within her valve as he sent torrents of transfluid into her gestation chamber. Moonracer settled against the floor of their hideout, her optics narrowly fixated on the mech. She felt tired and heavy, yet strangely energized. Perceptor carefully withdrew, moving back to his spot with a slow intake of air.

They said nothing for what seemed like hours, until shouting could be heard from below. The sniper peeked over the edge, catching sight of his fellow Wreckers.

"Time to go."


End file.
